The Sensation (Revamped)
by TheStarter
Summary: When Gumball wakes up early one morning, he notices some sticky stuff in his boxers. Meanwhile, he notices things in a whole new way. Especially his love, Penny.
1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note: The original idea of this fanfic was created by Abomdosnow. I saw this fanfic a while back, and was disappointed when he discontinued it. I really liked the idea this fanfic had, and felt the archive needed something like this, so I've decided to continue where he left off. I'll only add a little to the first chapters, since I found some things strange.**

**Anyways, the story begins.**

This morning, Gumball had woken up a lot earlier than he usually did. He'd usually wake up at 6:00 a.m to have enough time to eat some breakfast, get dressed, and go off to school, waving good-bye to Richard, his father, since his Mother left earlier than he did to go to work.

Gumball turned his head to look at his bedside clock. It was 4:57 a.m. He wanted to go back to sleep and let the alarm wake him so he could get his rest, but he just couldn't.

As he shifted is eyes to his brother, Darwin, he saw him sleeping peacefully in his fishbowl. Gumball decided not to wake him up. He looked too calm to disturb.

Gumball felt something strange in his boxers. Well, it wasn't exactly strange as it was… _sticky,_ but it was strange that it was sticky. Had he wet the bed again?

He slowly got up, the bed slightly creaking with his every move, sudden or slow. He was very careful not to wake up his buddy.

Gumball, now successfully off of his creaky bed, inspected his blanket and bed sheets. He was confused. He didn't see any urine on his bed _or_ blanket! Yet his boxers were sticky.

Come to think of it, Gumball never remembered his bed wetting's to be THIS sticky. It was more often wet, kind of like sweat. What had Gumball done?

Despite no soiled bed sheets, Gumball still smelled. At least it _smelled_ like urine... sort of. He decided it was shower time. Minus an embarrassing moment with the family to come, this was a blessing in disguise. He woke up a lot earlier than he usually did, and felt well-rested, even though he had that all-night study session with Anais, his younger, yet more intelligent sister.

This meant he had a lot more time to do things today! If only Darwin could join in on the fun…

Gumball proceeded to his dresser to get some clean boxers. His last clean pair. This day was getting luckier! He went to get a towel, and went into the bathroom to take his shower. He was sure to focus on the area that had caused him to wake up this time of night.

After a hot and refreshing shower, Gumball was full of life! His showers were usually swift, but since he had to stay in the shower for a longer time, the soothing waters fully freshened up his body. Relaxing!

Since Gumball had a relaxing shower, he decided to take it slow with his towel as well. He had never noticed how soft it felt.

After about what seemed like 17 minutes, Gumball was as ready as ever! He had brushed his teeth, combed his fur, and assigned his backpack with carefully taken notes from the past week. He decided to dress into his other pajamas since he didn't want to get his school clothes wrinkly.

After all of this, Gumball heard footsteps outside his room. He had feared it was Nicole, his respectfully-feared mother, and that she would be on him for staying up all night again. When the footsteps drew closer, he was instantly relieved.

It was Anais. He recognized the faint pattering sound she made as she walked.

The door was opened with care. Anais also feared her mother's accusations.

"Gumball? Why are you up this early?" Anais asked. Her tone was hushed, but it didn't seem tired at all. Did Anais do this every morning?

"I don't know. I woke up around 5:00 because I... I felt something." Gumball responded. He did not want to tell his sister about this incident. She was prone to teasing him about things.

"What did you feel?" Anais asked.

"Um..." Gumball hesitated. He hoped that Anais wouldn't jump to the right conclusion.

"Did you wet the bed or something?" She snarked. Gumball look surprised for a second. "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

"No... But you're close." Gumball admitted. "I woke up with this sticky stuff between my legs, but none of it got on the sheet like last time."

Anais was slightly disgusted by her brother's sayings. Any excrements that come from him were revolting enough, but what she recognized was quite possibly the worst one.

Cum.

"W-whatever. As long as you keep it down, I don't care what you do." Anais walked off, wanting to forget what had just happened as soon as possible.

"All right! I'll see you later, Anais." Gumball said. Anais didn't respond.

"Well, time to study!" Gumball said, still hushed but just enough for Anais to hear through the door. She would've thought she'd gone crazy, but she remembered that secret late-night study session she had with Gumball and Darwin last night.

Gumball was determined to pass today's test. As for Darwin, he just wanted to join in with his brother and sister.

After 45 minutes of studying, Gumball felt as if he knew everything to do with not only the test, but the _entire world_. That's what it usually felt like when he learned.

Gumball decided to wait until the alarm went off to wake up Darwin, rather than doing it himself. Gumball noticed how dimly lit everything was. Not surprisingly, he didn't really understand how the sun did that, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

The alarm went off, not to Gumball's surprise, but Darwin was being awoken from a really good dream. He yawned, but it suddenly turned into a quick gasp as he noticed Gumball looking at the sunrise.

The alarm turned off, Darwin went outside of his fishbowl to talk to his bro.

"Dude, why are you up?" Darwin asked with tiredness in his voice, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards Gumball.

"Darwin, I want you to look out of this window, and tell me what you think." Gumball sounded astounded. Darwin, completely forgetting his previously asked question, looked outside the window.

Darwin had seen something beautiful. The way the sun was coloring the sky as if it were a reverse sunset. The way the roads were moodily colored because the street lights were turned off. The lawn's with their dew, glistening as the neighbors outside lights were turned on. Darwin loved it all.

"Oh my goodness, Gumball. That was _beautiful!_" Darwin's eyes were shining in brilliance as he faced towards Gumball. The two brothers did not hesitate to share a brotherly-love filled embrace.

"I know Darwin. I know." The legged fish then remembered his question to Gumball.

"But still, how come you're up?" He asked. "Well... you promise not to tell?" Gumball asked. "Why? Is it serious?" Darwin worried. "Not really. It's just kinda embarrassing." "Did you wet the bed?" Gumball sighed, exasperated at the accusations of unconscious urination. But they _were_ half-right.

"It was kinda like a bed-wetting." He started to explain. "But, if you feel the sheets, there's no pee."

"Hmm…" Darwin was confused. Gumball also pondered why that was. "Maybe we should ask Mr. Dad. He has a lot of experience with wet beds." Darwin suggested. Gumball almost immediately declined.

"No! I don't want him to know!" Darwin was almost scared of his brother's roughness. "He might tell Mom, and Mom might talk about in front of everyone at the dinner table! I'll just do the laundry this week and she'll never know."

"Gumball, you should know better than to try and cover up and hide your problems." Darwin tried to talk some sense into his feline brother.

"Darwin… I'll come clean. Later on today, I promise." Gumball then held out his paw to shake with Darwin's fin. Darwin thought about it for a second, considering this wouldn't help, he saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew he would keep his promise.

"Promise?" Darwin asked. He wanted to make absolute sure Gumball was telling the truth. To him, promises were a sacred thing that could fortify or destroy a relationship. Gumball reached out, nodding his head. They both shook firmly.

"Good." Darwin said. He then decided to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Gumball was anxious to let his mother know of his accident, but he couldn't focus on that. He was concentrated on the vitally important test today. If he gets anything lower than a C, he would have to take the same class again.


	2. Getting Ready

Gumball walked downstairs in his school clothes, while Darwin was freshening up. He wanted to see if anyone else was downstairs.

Nobody was. It was quiet, but it fitted Gumball's emotion: peaceful. In the meantime of Darwin's appearance, Gumball decided to pour a bowl of cereal. He reached for the cupboard by tip-toeing against the counter. When he opened it, he saw a full stack of plates and bowls, as well as rows of many differently sized cups.

He grabbed one of the bowls, the cold surface being immediately engulfed in Gumball's warm palm.

He set it onto the table, getting the rest of the requirements for his cereal. He got a spoon, which he was _very _careful with, and then went to the fridge to get some milk. Oh, how he loved milk. It was one of his favorite beverages. All that was left was the cereal.

He decided to choose one that wouldn't get him too hyper. He felt _very_ intellectual this morning, so he actually read the side box that had "those words". He skimmed for the word "sugar" and looked how much there was. He remembered the abbreviation "G" which stood for grams. He then looked at the numbers, which were relatively low.

"Hey, Gumball. What are you looking at?" Darwin's voice rang. Gumball was a little bit scared because of this, considering he was quickly grown to the peace and quiet.

"Oh! Hey, Darwin. I was just looking at this side box to see how much sugar was in it." Gumball responded, secretly happy he was no longer alone.

"That box has words on it?" Darwin asked. Gumball was amused at this.

"Oh, Darwin, you know so much, yet need to learn a lot more." Gumball chuckled. "Says you!" Darwin replied, annoyed. They both just decided to use the cereal Gumball had.

After the two poured their cereal, they both heard footsteps and rhythmic humming. This humming was none other than Nicole and Richard, their parents. It was rather a hum that was pleasant to listen to. After their peaceful melody, they noticed Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh hi, kids! How's today going?" Nicole asked, cheerful as ever. The children wondered why she was this happy.

"Um, today's going great." Gumball responded. He was still boggled at his parent's extreme happiness.

"Well, that's _wonderful_, honey!" Darwin was the tiniest bit creeped out by this. The way she said "wonderful"… It was unnatural for them!

"Yes, that's very wonderful indeed, Nicole." Richard said. He was the dopey, jolly member of the family, so he being happy was no rare sight, but he wouldn't normally have a lot of energy in the morning. Not as creepy as Nicole, but still confusing.

"So, anything going on at school today?" Nicole asked. Gumball felt a shiver go down his spine, as he tensed up in fear. She didn't know about Gumball's recent failures, leading up to the fact that he could repeat a class_._ He decided to stay calm and answer nicely.

"Oh, you know, just a test. I've been studying, so I'll probably do all right." Gumball then took another bite of his cereal. Nicole didn't know about this, but she was happy, so she didn't care.

"Well, that's nice. I hope you do well." The two parents then went out of the house, Nicole being prepared for work at the rainbow factory, the parents kissed, she drove off to work and they waved good-bye to each other.

"That was weird." Darwin said. Gumball agreed with Darwin. "What was weird?" A voice rang.

"Oh! Good morning, Anais!" Gumball responded. "It's just that Mom and Dad are acting a little strange today."

"What do you mean strange?" Anais asked. To be honest, she _was_ thinking of something that was happening, but it was unlikely… or at least she had hoped.

"Well, Mrs. Mom was a lot happier than she usually was." Darwin asked. Anais felt the same feeling Gumball did when the previously stated mother asked Gumball about the test. It had been a while since she and Richard had "The Talk". They had thought it and she was in a lot of academically advanced classes, so…

"Uh, Anais?" Darwin looked at her. "Oh! I-I have no idea why that is." She said.

Gumball didn't mind this, as he was still focused on today's test. He absolutely _had_ to pass it. No excuses.

Halfway finished with their cereal, Anais decides to join them.

When Gumball finished eating, he put the bowl into the sink to wash it later. He then went upstairs to get his book bag. Gumball triple-checked it to make _complete _sure that he had everything he needed.

"Well, that's everything!" Gumball said cheerfully. After that, he went back downstairs to wait for his siblings in the living room. It was strange for Anais to wait for Gumball. She called him out on this.

"Gumball, you really are trying to pass this test. Why now?"

"Well, for a number of reasons. The primary one is the fact that if I fail this test, I fail the class." Gumball stated.

"Oh, that explains it... This situation wouldn't be happening if you'd just-" Anais lectured, being blocked out of Gumball's mind. At this point, it just came naturally.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." He said. The trio decided that it was time to leave now. As they walked onto the porch, Richard waved goodbye to them.


	3. Test Time

The bus slowly stopped in front of Elmore Junior High. The students walked out of it, heading towards the school. The array of teenagers headed towards their lockers to get their supplies for the upcoming test.

"All right, so what else do I need to know?" Gumball pondered, at his open locker door.

"I don't know. What do you _not_ know?" Darwin asked. "A lot of things, Darwin. For now, let's just stick to the subject."

"But Gumball, I think we studied all we could study already." Darwin complied. "Besides, what if we know too much? We might end up with big heads or something."

"Oh please, Darwin. Anais knows a lot and her head isn't _that_ big." Gumball said. Darwin gasped, looking behind Gumball.

"...Is it Anais?" Gumball winced.

"No, but don't look." Darwin warned. "Why?" Gumball asked.

"Good morning, Gumball." A familiar voice rang. Gumball turned his head to see none other than his crush, Penny Fitzgerald.

"Ah-*ahem*... Hello, Penny." Gumball responded, trying to sound as sophisticated as possible.

"Are you ready for the test today?"

"Well, of course! I've been studying up for at least 2 days!"

"Great! Good luck on the test, Gumball!" She said, walking away.

"You too, Pen-pen!" Gumball said eagerly, waving. Darwin looked at him with no expression.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut. Up." Gumball said.

"Wow. I think we've found something worse than 'Cupcake'."

Gumball sighed. "I can't help it, man. Whenever I see her, I just say the first things that come to mind." "I don't see what the big deal is. Just pretend like you're talking to anyone else." "It's just hard for me, Darwin." "It's probably hard for her, too." "Whatever. Do you wanna do some last-minute studying?" "Sure."

The two then pulled out a textbook from Gumball's locker and looked for information on the test's subject. They found just the page they were looking for and read it. After this, the warning bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their class.

Gumball and Darwin put everything away and walked to class. They stopped in front of the door.

"Good luck, Gumball." "You too, Darwin." They walked in and got ready.

At lunch, the brothers sat next to each other as usual. For lunch, Gumball had a BLT with cubed apples, a bag of chips, and a carton of milk. Darwin had a bowl of soup, cut carrots, and grape juice. Meanwhile, they discussed the test.

"So, how'd you think you did?" Darwin asked. "I dunno. I knew some things, and others I just guessed on." Gumball responded.

"I'm sure you did good on it, Gumball. You were pretty determined." "Thanks, Darwin." The two then drank from their milk/juice cartons.

As Gumball ate some of his apples, he looked over to the girls' table. He saw Penny eating a salad, her being a vegetarian. He always loved her because of her kindness and understanding. It was somewhat rare to find a truly down-to-earth person like her.

Yet... Gumball noticed a different thing about her. He wasn't usually one for details, but for Penny, he made an exception. He noticed the curves of her shell. They looked smooth, as if they were sanded down with the greatest of care. And her legs, how long they were. Sure, they were skinny, but she was flexible with them. Being agile was important in cheerleading, after all.

"Gumball?"

"Huh?" Gumball snapped out of it and looked over to Darwin.

"You gotta stop staring at her. It's creepy." He said, sipping his soup.

Gumball groaned. He looked down at his plate to pick up his milk carton, and downed the whole thing. As he set it down, he looked down at his pants.

He was pitching a tent.

Gumball yelped, but not loudly enough for Darwin to hear him, due to the crowding noise of the cafeteria. He slowly tried shifting his erection into the side of his pants, letting it die down. He failed. He had to touch it to get rid of it.

The inside of his pants felt rough for a second, but it shifted to his left pant leg. The erection died soon after.

Gumball was relieved. He looked at Darwin, now eating his carrots. Gumball was thankful he didn't notice. He did not want to confess something to his parents... Along with what he already has to confess.

Gumball dreaded tonight's agenda. He hated talking to his parents about weird things. The fact that he promised made it even worse. He felt his heart sink, as this feeling would last the remainder of the day.


	4. Wet Dream

After a short walk from the bus stop, the Watterson children were at their porch. After Gumball opened the door, they went inside.

He took a deep breath, glad to be home. After all the studying and the test, he was glad to have it all off. He was happy... but worried about his mother getting home. The promise with Darwin this morning made his heart sink.

"Oh, man. That test wore my brain out." Gumball said. Darwin climbed onto the couch, positioning himself to watch television.

"I could imagine. But, I gotta give it to you, Gumball. I didn't think you'd be dedicated enough to study with me." Anais remarked.

"With a smart person like you, it was sorta easy." Gumball complimented.

"You're too kind." Anais said flatly. Gumball then hugged her, and then Darwin. Then, Richard came from behind the couch and joined. She was annoyed at first, but she felt the warmness of the embrace. She couldn't help but smile.

Unfurling from the hug, the group talked. "How was school today, kids?" Richard asked.

"It was all right. Darwin and I just had a test today, and I think we did pretty good on it."

"Well that's good, son. Say, you wanna watch TV?" Richard offered.

"Sure!" Darwin said. "Why not?" Added Anais, sitting next to Darwin.

"Nah. I'm kinda tired from that test. I think I'll take a nap." Gumball yawned.

"OK. Let us know when you wake up." His father said. Gumball then started walking up the stairs, each step creaking under his light weight.

"See ya, bro!" Darwin waved to Gumball, then turning back to the flickering light of the television. As Gumball looked down to see the members of his family, just being cozy and having a good time, he realized he really loved them.

He walked over to his room, noticing it was half-opened. He simply pushed it open to walk in. The familiar scent of his room, otherwise known as Darwin's fishbowl, was more welcoming than anything.

Gumball laid down softly on his pillow. He decided to take a nap after a busy day at school.

Usually, he'd be hyperactive and energetic, but all the mental work made both his brain and body tired. He got so tired; he couldn't even watch TV with the rest of the family.

He yawned before gently shutting his eyes, turning his head to the wall.

The black void reminded him of the time he and his love almost kissed at the High School party.

In fact, a lot of things have reminded him of her. Why was he thinking about her so much? Of course, he loved her, but Gumball loved a lot of things. It was a weird time to do this.

He decided not to overthink it. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Blue mist surrounds him..._

"Mmm..."

_The area underneath him felt like a comfortable bed..._

"Oh..."

_Much more comfortable than that of his..._

"Hm?" He slowly opened his eyes. A blurry vision cleared out to reveal a familiar face.

"P-Penny?!" Gumball shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Penny. I am just a figment of your imagination." The figure said.

"What?" Gumball asked, confused.

"Let me explain this to you. Right now, you're dreaming." Said the figure.

"Oh." Gumball said, disappointingly. The phrase 'in your dreams' had hurt him a lot more right now.

"But, while you and I are here, we can do whatever you'd like. It's your dream." She said.

"I don't know. I think I should get to waking up, before something happens."

"C'mon. It's just you and I." It said, half-closing its eyes. Gumball blushed massively. "But... it'd be weird doing things like this in a dream."

Just then, the figure pressed Gumball down using both of her arms. Before he could say anything, or yell, she pushed her lips against his. At first, the figure shifted its lips with Gumball's, but then she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, as he was too stunned to do anything at the moment.

The feeling of the figures saliva mixing with his was very pleasurable for Gumball, but it got better when it began sucking on his tongue. It was strange, yet felt good.

Eventually, the two parted lips, a strand of saliva between them.

"How was that?" The figure asked.

"...It felt great." Gumball answered.

"Well, then... let's continue." She said. The figure uncovered the blanket on Gumball. As she reached for his zipper, he gasped. "What are you gonna do?" "I'll show you."

It unbuttoned his pants, slowly zipping down to reveal Gumball's boxers. The figure noticed a bulge underneath. She immediately uncovered it.

"Hm. It's bigger than I imagined." She said, staring at his throbbing cock. Gumball just closed his eyes in embarrassment.

She then grabbed it, feeling the warmth pulse through her hand. He winced at the new feeling.

"So are you ready for this, Gumball?" She asked. "Ready for what?"

She stroked his dick, taking full strokes across it. He moaned at the sheer feeling of it. The figure, noting this, increased its pace.

"I can tell you're enjoying it a lot." She said. Gumball just purred in ecstasy.

The figure took its other hand and groped his testicles, fondling them in rhythm with its stroking. Gumball started sweating and panting slightly.

Soon, he felt an urge coming up in his groin. He panted quicker, the urge growing bigger and bigger. At that moment, he came. The juices were plentiful, spraying all over him, the figure, and the bed sheets.

"Oh..." Gumball groaned, still recovering from his mighty orgasm. "I take it you liked that?" The figure said. Gumball just nodded, slightly smiling. "Good. Now, I think it's time you started waking up. You've got a mess to clean up." She said, winking at him.

"What? Gumball said, bewildered. Suddenly, the figure started fading away, as did the blue mist. Nothing but blackness encroached him, as he began waking up.

Gumball's eyelids raised themselves, as his current state of shock and confusion woke him up.

He noticed his pants were off. He'd even noticed his semen covered over his body.

"Ah!" Gumball yelped, immediately covering himself with his blanket.

He looked at the clock. It had been roughly 27 minutes since he had last been awake.

Gumball was extremely confused. He noticed the feel of his cum was similar to this morning's mystery fluid. And that dream with the figure that looked like Penny... what had happened?

Nevertheless, Gumball needed to shower, as he not only ejaculated all over himself, but was also doused in sweat.

He put his boxers on, leaving his shirt and pants in his full laundry hamper, and walked out of his room.

Thankfully, no one had been in the bathroom. He rushed to it, and locked the door. Right after taking his boxers off again, he went into the shower and began washing himself.


End file.
